


Armor

by Tenaciousbughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adult Bughead, F/M, Smut, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenaciousbughead/pseuds/Tenaciousbughead
Summary: “How many, Betty?”





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut so don’t judge me. But it’s only short & not fully detailed so I feel more comfortable sharing. I’m not a professional writer & mostly doing this for fun. If others enjoy that’s a bonus.

He doesn’t want gentle tonight, he wants it wild, all body thrumming and teeth just sharp enough to make a mark. Hers. On him. She knows it, too. Has known it since the second she walked into the door, sheriff swagger still in tact despite the late hour. If anyone was going to be the sheriff in this messed up town he always knew it would be betty. She was made to help people. Her badge shiny at her belt and and she always blushes when he cocks an eyebrow at her. Her fingers trace the metal slowly as she looks down at it, up at him, and down again. Considering. 

He gulps. Her blush disappears. Fades into a glow, desire plainly written across her features. 

She dangles her jacket on the coat rack, precarious in her rush to shed her armor of the day. More likely than not he’ll pick that up for her later, after she’s sleepy and sated and curled into bed, while he wanders the quiet house. He’s never been much of a sleeper, trained young to watch his own back, too much time spent taking care of his drunk father and worrying his dads biker gang past would catch up with him and put his family in danger. 

“Upstairs, I think,” she says slowly. It’s a tone he knows well, hoarse and low and utterly closed to questioning. 

She doesn’t wear her badge into the bedroom, it’s a symbol more than anything, for him. For the things he loves so much about her. Her armor that she takes down for him. Her strength. Her arms. Arms, now bare, and powerful against the fading daylight that streams in through the window. 

She’s stripped down, cotton briefs and cotton tank, soft against his chest as she fits her body to his, the alignment of her center against his erection, already straining for release. His groan is quiet, but she hears it just the same, lips curling up at the corners as she meets his eyes. 

Lifting herself, she levels her lips to his, a ghost of a brush. Teasing, and yet oh so serious as she whispers, “I want your mouth on me.” 

The shudder that spreads down his limbs is pure delight. He loves her like this, demanding what she wants. No more asking for her tonight, as she slides her fingers into his hair and tugs. Her lips find his neck, a quick nuzzle of her nose, before he feels that warmth, that hot mouth slide up until she reaches his earlobe. 

Her teeth are a sharp nip of awareness that makes his dick twitch. 

His chuckle, dark and seductive, even as he knows that his only sway here is in pleasing her before it’s his turn. 

“How many, Betty?” 

Her lips trace over his skin, until they reach his lips again. She hums against his lips, the vibration sending tingles down the back of his neck as he waits out her reply. Then, she touches her mouth to his and he almost gets lost in the wet heat of her mouth and the slide of her tongue as she deepens the kiss to utterly, so thoroughly. Teasing him with a roll of her hips, his fingers trace the fluttering pulse at her neck, the only sign that she’s as affected as he is. 

Breaking her lips away, she murmurs, “Three, I think.” 

One comes just from this, from frictions as their lips continue their slow, delicious slide following the movement of their hips. Her flush charmingly pink, as she keeps him on the edge.

Two comes from his mouth, just as she wanted, his tongue through soft folds, circling her clit, her fingers grasping his hair chanting his name. 

Three comes long after she’s pushed him close to the edge, mouth teasing him as she slides down his briefs. Then, hand circling him as she kneels back, watching, eyes rapt at the play of her fingers and the way her regard has him growing harder with every moment. 

Three comes after he flips her onto her back and he slides into her, wet heat and gasping breaths, Thrusting hard, fucking her deep into the mattress, until her legs curl around his waist and she uses that glorious strength to flip him onto his back. 

Three comes gloriously as her head falls back and her hair falls down her back and brushes against his thighs. And then she leans forward, her green eyes meeting his, as she rides out the waves and her hips circle and roll, her hands gripping the sheets, behind his head. He holds her gaze and his heart races as he thrusts ups with abandon and he chases that spine-tingling release. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed or have suggestions, critiques let me know. But keep in mind I’m not a professional & doing this for my own entertainment.


End file.
